1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent compositions containing alkyl and/or alkenyl pglyglycosides, ester quats and, optionally, other surfactants and to their use as surface active agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alkyl polyglucosides are nonionic surfactants which are synthesized entirely from such renewable raw materials as sugar or starch and fatty alcohol. Apart from their excellent performance properties, they are distinguished by particularly advantageous ecotoxicological compatibility which predestines them for use in a number of fields.
Mixtures of alkyl polyglucosides with other surfactants, more particularly anionic surfactants, are known from a number of publications, of which European patent EP-B-0 070 074 (Procter & Gamble) is cited as representative.
Detergent mixtures containing cationic surfactants in addition to alkyl polyglucosides are also described in a number of publications.
For example, EP-B-0 094 118 (Procter & Gamble) discloses compositions for low-phosphate detergents which, in addition to C.sub.12-18 alkyl polyglucosides, contain fatty alcohol polyglycol ethers and quaternary ammonium compounds. European patent applications EP-A-0 214 285 and EP-A-0 246 246 (Staley Manuf. Co.) describe liquid disinfectants and light-duty detergents containing alkyl polyglucosides and quaternary ammonium compounds. Finally, liquid detergents containing other anionic and nonionic surfactants in addition to alkyl polyglucosides and quaternary ammonium compounds are known from DE-A-37 02 287 (Colgate).
Although conventional compositions give satisfactory performance results, their biodegradability is inadequate for a number of applications in view of their common component, namely quaternary ammonium compounds (QUATS).
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide new mixtures based on alkyl polyglucosides and cationic surfactants which would be free from the disadvantages mentioned above.